


Lifetime Of Firsts: First Dates and Kisses

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Lifetime Of Firsts [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 06:37:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Matt makes Nini take him out for the day. But Nini’s awkward shyness decides to show up.





	Lifetime Of Firsts: First Dates and Kisses

Fucking hell.

Two days. 

He’d been here for two days.

Two days of being awkward around the one guy I’d been crushing on for a while.

Especially with him literally sat next to me most of the times.

His arm touching mine.

His leg against my leg.

His fucking scent!

He smelt so fucking delicious.

I don’t know what the hell he used, seeing as he showered using my stuff, and the deodorant he used was some regular shitty deodorant that you could buy anywhere.

But his smell was always this distinct, strong, muskiness. 

Fuck, I wanted to get my tongue all over his Adam’s apple and chest, find out if he tasted the way he smelt.

But I already knew, being a fan, he was straight.

Fucking straight hot dudes.

Always being all hot, but only wanting pussy. 

So damn annoying!

He’d dragged me out of the house again, wanting to just get on any bus and see where it took us.

There had been a few fans who recognized him.

But with his cap and glasses on, he managed to stay hidden, and we’d mostly relaxed.

Today was the same.

I’d stood to the side as I watched him with a few fangirls, Matt posing with them as I took the picture.

I saw them, sneaking pictures of us as we walked away.

But I’d most likely be cropped out of them, seeing as no one knew who the fuck I was.

He always kept me close though.

I’d always leave a little space, making sure there was at least a foot between us.

But he always seemed to move closer, until our arms were brushing against each other.

I still wasn’t comfortable around him. 

That wasn’t his fault of course.

He was sweet as hell. 

More awesome than I’d thought, based on all of the videos I’d seen of him. 

But I just wasn’t the type who got friendly and open with people who I’d literally met face to face only two days ago.

I wished I was different. 

Damn shyness. 

Making me feel awkward and unwilling to actually speak to people. 

But that’s just how I was.

He wasn’t the irritating type though. 

He was understanding about it all.

No constant questions about why I don’t talk. 

No trying to force me to say something, just once. 

Or always badgering me. 

He was respectful and understanding.

“So-wanna grab something to eat?”

I looked into his eyes, quickly looking back down as I began blushing slightly, and nodded.

He chuckled, bumping his shoulder with mine and walked with me, grabbing my hand and smiling.

What the hell was he doing? 

Why was he holding my hand?

I wanted to slip my hand out of his, but the thought of doing it made me feel weird. 

So I left it, not sure why he was holding it in the first place.

“Here?”

I looked up. 

Pizza Hut. 

Urgh-I hated the pizza here. 

But I didn’t want to cause any problems for him.

So I just nodded and went in.

We got a table for two, sitting opposite each other as the waiter left the menus for us to look through.

“So, you’re gonna have to order for me. I have no idea what’s good here”.

My head snapped up to him, my eyes wide.

I hated speaking to people. 

I hated having to order food. 

Most of the time, my friends would do it for me.

But how was I supposed to tell him?

My mouth opened and closed, the words not coming out as I sighed, biting my lip and bouncing my leg, anxious and wishing the waiter wouldn’t come back anytime soon.

Of course, the world seemed to have it in for me, the waiter coming back a few seconds later.

“Hi. Can I take your order now?”

The dude seemed nice, but fuck it if I wasn’t feeling like just running out of there.

I didn’t say anything for a good ten seconds, before Matt spoke up.

“Uh….maybe just a few minutes?”

The waiter nodded, going to another table, leaving me to awkwardly try and explain what the fuck that was about.

“You’re uncomfortable here, aren’t you?”

I looked up, my face heating with embarrassment, whispering out a_ 'yes’._

He sighed, getting up and grabbing my hand, leading me out of the building.

The cool air hit my heated face, relief washing over me.

“You know, if you didn’t want to order, you can just tell me. I’ll speak instead. And-if I do anything that you don’t like, just say. I’ll stop. I-I want you to be normal with me, Nini. I want to laugh with you. Joke with you. See you smile. We do it all the time on Skype. I want to see it in person”.

His hand touched my chin, lifting it so I looked into his eyes.

He really was so perfect.

“Not how I imagined our first date going though”.

“W-what?” I asked, not sure if I just heard right.

“Oh, didn’t I make it clear? Yea. See, the thing is…”

He threw his arm around my shoulder, making me move with him, down the street.

“I kinda like you. Why do you think I’ve been talking to you all this time? I mean, I even flew all the way here. You know how rare that is?”

I shook my head, his hand stroking my arm lightly.

“Very. And this was supposed to be our first date. Our first real date. But, I kinda fucked that up, right?”

I let out an amused chuckle, his hands coming to my shoulder and stopping me.

“Was that….was that a laugh I just heard?” he asked in fake shock.

I rolled my eyes, not able to keep the smile off my face.

“Shut up…moron”, I mumbled, walking away from his as he began yelling out to me.

“Moron? Oooh, Nini’s getting sassier by the second”.

I was grinning like an idiot when he jogged back to me, sidestepping with me and poking my arm.

“So, what we doing now? Huh? Huh? Huh?”

I snatched his finger away, holding it in my hand and looking at him with a stern look.

He stared back, just looking into my eyes, when his face suddenly moved closer.

I froze on the spot, unsure of if I was meant to move back, stay there, or say something? 

Anything?

I had no idea, but when his lips met mine, I melted right into his arms, Matt holding me close to him as I gripped his biceps.

_‘Fuck! These are huge! And hard as hell! And his lips! Fuck, his lips are so soft. And he tastes good. Really fucking good! I wonder if his cock is as hard as his biceps. Does it taste good too? He smells good. Everything about him is good. Scrap that. The dude’s amazing’._

The thoughts ran through my mind as I moved my lips with his, one of my hands moving up to his hair, gripping a good handful and holding it tight.

He moaned at the little pull, his mouth falling open. 

I took the chance, my tongue exploring his mouth, as he moved his along with mine.

Fuck. He tasted so damn good.

My lungs eventually began screaming for air, pulling back and breathing deep as I leaned my head on his chest, getting my breath back.

“Wow, that was…” he trailed off, his own breathing deep.

I laughed. 

Just began laughing like a crazy person, my head being thrown back as it continued.

Matt did nothing for a few seconds, before he began laughing too, quiet at first, then building into a raucous laugh.

We laughed like maniacs, glad there weren’t many people around, for a while, before it died down.

“So-s-so-uh-what were you laughing at?” he forced out, still chuckling slightly.

I wiped my eyes, letting out a breath before speaking.

“Just-I literally kissed Matt Cohen. I mean, you’re fucking famous for one. I’ve been basically in love with you for ages. And I always thought you were straight. Like-completely straight”.

He shrugged, moving a little closer to me and smiling.

“I mean-I guess? I’ve never been with a guy before, to be honest. But it doesn’t seem so different. Right? I mean-the kiss was great. Fucking amazing. Now-we just need to…you know….”

He winked at me suggestively, making me let out another giggle.

“You’re such a damn weirdo”.

“That wasn’t a no though, was it?”

I bit my lip, looking at his perfect face and shook my head.

“Wasn’t a no”, I admitted, lacing my fingers with his and deciding to walk, not wanting to talk about it anymore right now.

Luckily he went along with it, squeezing my hand as we walked together, our disaster of a first date, and amazing first kiss, making me look forward to whatever was to come.


End file.
